An integrated circuit (IC) socket mechanically and electrically connects an IC device to a printed circuit board. As an example, the IC socket may mechanically secure and electrically connect the IC device to a test board for testing the IC device. The testing may be rudimentary such as for simple open-short testing or it may be more extensive to cover functionality and timing specifications. In the latter case, the IC device may heat up while it is operating at full speed. In this case it may be necessary to cool or otherwise control the temperature of the IC device to prevent damaging it.
When the IC device is being temporarily installed on a test board, it is advantageous to use an IC socket in which the IC device may be easily connected to and disconnected from the test board. In this case, it is also advantageous to use a connecting mechanism that is quick, reliable, repeatable, easily adjustable, user friendly, and safe, such as pneumatic actuation.
U.S. 2010/001979 A1 discloses an electronic component pressing device that employs four pneumatic cylinders to cause a first pressing member to press against a die of an IC device through a gimbal mechanism to make sure the pressure is applied evenly over the surface of the die and a thermal head which serves as both a heating and cooling source to maintain temperature control on the first pressing member. In a separate action, four pipes for suction and pressure, which pass through the gimbal mechanism and thermal head, cause a second pressing member to press against a substrate of the IC device.
Such a pressing device with multiple actuators and elaborate temperature control, however, is not easily adaptable to an IC socket. Further, in applications where a simple heat sink is useful for cooling an IC device during its operation, the construction of such a pressing device may not readily accommodate proper air cooling of the heat sink.